Christmas Bloopers
by Boolia
Summary: LOL bloopers from holiday- themed cartoons. Not in script form due to some complaints. Might continue in December. And always, PM me if you have suggestions.


Christmas Bloopers

SpongeBob Squarepants: Christmas Who?

" _The very first Christ_ …" Mr. Krabs sang in a high squeaky voice, and then began coughing.

" _CUT!"_ The director shouted.

"Sorry!" Mr. Krabs apologized. "This singing is really hard on my voice."

"I can see that." The director said. "Just be glad that you don't have to do it for very long. Drink a cup of water, and we'll try again." Mr. Krabs just looked at him. _"What_?"

"You just told a sea crab that lives underwater for a glass of water. You don't see what's odd with that picture?"

"I didn't bring Christmas to Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob," Squidward said, dressed as Santa Claus. " _You_ did."

" _I did_!?" SpongeBob was supposed to fall on Gary's shell, but fell on the ground instead.

" _Gary_!" SpongeBob told his snail who just got there. "You were supposed to catch me."

"Meow (Sorry)'." Gary meowed.

"Where's your reindeer?" SpongeBob asked a disguised Squidward. "And your flying machine?"

" _Uh,_ I loaned them to Santa Claus." He then realized his mistake. He chuckled. _"Oops._ _I'm_ Santa Claus."

"What's this?" Squidward asked himself about the wooden clarinet. He pushes the button to turn it on, but nothing happens. He pushes again with the same result. " _Huh_? What is happening? Why is it isn't working?"

" _Oops_!" Said the directing assistant. He pulls out some batteries. "I forgot to put some batteries in it." The director sighs with an eye roll.

Patchy cut Potty's strings and the puppeteer fell onto the Christmas tree.

Patchy cut Potty's strings and the puppeteer fell onto Patchy.

American Dad: The Most Adequate Christmas Ever

The family moved over to Klaus who was riding the train in a conductor's outfit. However, the train sped around and around the tree in rapid speed. Klaus screamed. He was then flung into the wall. The family went over to him.

"Klaus, are you alright?" A concerned Hayley asked.

"Yeah." Said a dazed Klaus.

"I'll have somebody look at the train." The director told Klaus. "And then we're shoot it again." Klaus nodded in agreement.

"You do that." He then fainted.

The family moved over to Klaus when they realized that the train wasn't working.

" _Uh, Klaus_?" Hayley questioned. The director looked at his assistant.

"You forgot to put batteries in it, didn't you?" The assistant nodded.

"Yeah, I did." He admitted. "Sorry about that." The director sighed, face palmed, and shook his head in disbelief.

American Dad: Unknown

" _Hey_ , look at me!" Klaus said in his Santa suit about to film an episode. "I'm Santa _Klaus! Huh? Huh_? Santa Klaus!" He notices all the looks he's getting.

"Klaus, let's get filming." The director told hm. The fish frowned.

"Oh, _come on!_ That's a _wundarbar_ joke! I'm surprised that we haven't used it yet.

"Because if it came from you," Roger stated. "It's not funny."

"Why be mean? You're mean to me when we're filming and when we're not filming. _Why_?"

"Because, when I'm mean to you on camera, I want it to look real."

"But…oh, never mind."

The Fairly Odd Parents: Christmas Everyday

" _With all of the other 364!"_ Cosmo and Wanda sang while Timmy sang ' _365!"_

" _Cut_!" The director shouted. He looked at Timmy. "Timmy, it's 364, not 365!"

"Not if it's a leap year." Timmy said.

"He's right, you know." Wanda added. The director sighed.

"Leap years aren't every year. You know, just do it right and then you guys can have your lunch, but until then, no lunch until you get everything right!"

" _Gosh_!" Timmy observed. "Someone's been drinking bad eggnog."

" _You said it_!" Cosmo agreed.

"But not Noggy!" Mr. Turner said, offstage. "Noggy is just too good to be bad." He cradled the eggnog carton in his hands like a baby and talked baby talk to it _. "Yes you are; yes you are!"_ The director sighed again, and face palmed, shaking his head.

"Let's just reshoot this thing," He said.

" _He's reading the list."_ Timmy sang. " _He's feeding the deer_." He threw the fruitcakes. But instead of throwing them in Cosmo and Wanda's mouths, he threw them on the floor.

" _Oops_!" Timmy said. "Sorry, my bad."

Lilo and Stitch: Topper

" _Mele Kalikimaka_!" Stitch said in the final scene.

"That's…" Lilo started to say. "You said it right. You're not suppose to say it right." Stitch smiles and laughs nervously, scratching his head.

" _Oops; sorry!"_

Phineas and Ferb: Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation

"I'm outta here." Buford said after Baljeet told him he wanted a kiss under the mistletoe. He got out of bed, but he fell onto the floor, moaning in pain. Baljeet looked down at him, concerned.

"Are you alright, Buford?"

Buford raised his hand.

"I'm alright!" His hand went down, and he groaned in pain again.

Perry struggled in his trap. The CD dropped, but it dropped on his webbed foot. He chattered in pain.

" _And a partridge on the…_ " Doofenshmirtz sang. He was about to put the tiny bird on Perry's bill, but the partridge didn't cooperate. It kept moving all over his finger, and hopping off Perry's bill.

" _Hey!_ " Doofenshmirtz scolded it. "Let..me…put you.. on Perry's bill!" Perry smirked at this. Doofenshmirtz noticed this. "This is not funny, Perry." The bird bit his finger. " _OW! Not_ funny! Can the trainer come and, like, train this bird better?" The bird bit him again. " _STOP BITING ME_!"

Buford tries to ring the bell on the plow, but it wasn't working. He looks at the director.

"Uh, the bell's broken."

"The British are coming; the British are coming!" Buford yells, ringing the bell. He realizes his mistake. "Oops, sorry, wrong line."

As Ferb hands his stepbrother the blueprints, it gave him a paper cut. Phineas yelped in pain.

" _Owch_!" He looked at the blood now on his finger. "Can I have a Band-Aid?"

When Isabella puts her hand on Phineas' shoulder, she puts it down too hard, and knocks him over into the snow. She tries not to laugh.

"Sorry, Phineas." She said. "You okay?"

"You know, I don't play guitar. I play drums."

" _Really_?" Candace asked. "I thought you do play drums." Jeremy realized his mistake. He face palmed himself.

"Oh shoot, you're right!"

"That's alright. Mistakes happen. That's why these are Christmas bloopers."

As the kids run under the tree, putting ribbons on, Baljeet tripped over his.

" _I'm okay_!" He said, his voice muffled in snow.

As Ferb shoots light on the buildings, acting as if he was Spider-Man, the cables snapped, and Ferb falls and hops of a trampoline.

"Good thing that trampoline was there, eh Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb looks at him.

"Shut up, Phineas." He responded.

As Candace marches in the snow, singing to herself, she trips. She spits out snow.

"You okay, sis?" Phineas questioned his sister.

" _Yeah_!" Candace said in a sarcastic tone. "I just slipped and fell flat on my face. What do you think?" Phineas holds his hands up in defense.

" _Whoa_ , I only asked if you were okay. No need to be mean about it."

Frosty crossed the street, realizing he was supposed to be run over.

" _Hey_!" He spoke. "I was supposed to be run over." The director looked at the guy who was supposed to run him over.

" _Simon!_ " He shouted. Simon, who was reading a newspaper, looked at him. He panics.

" _My scene! Sorry_ , I was too preoccupied by a news article." The director groaned as Simon put down his paper, and went towards his snowplow.

"Let's try again." The director said.

As Phineas and Ferb shovel their driveway, Phineas accidently toss snow in Ferb's face. The boy stopped shoveling, and smiles innocently at him, as snow falls off his face.

" _Oops_!" He said. "Sorry, Ferb."

Ferb hits the button on the remote on the toboggan. The boys' window is suppose to open, but didn't.

"Something's wrong." Ferb pointed out. "It's not opening."

"I know billy-silly." Candace told Jeremy. She laughs, realizing her mistake. "I mean silly-billy. _Gosh, I'm_ such a billy-silly for not remembering that."

"Silly- _billy!_ " Phineas shouted to her off-screen. Candace glared at him.

"No, I'm…you know, maybe it is a clubhouse." Phineas said.

" _Cut_!" The director shouted. He looked at the boy. " _Phineas_! That's not your line."

"Well, it does. I can't help it if it looks like a clubhouse."

"And I can't help it if that's not your line. Phineas says it's not a clubhouse. Now, do it right this time." Phineas sighs.

"Alright. But, it's still looks like a clubhouse." The director sighs.

"But I got the coolest stuff for Hanukkah." Isabella told Phineas. "Seven, I mean, eight straight days of dreams come true."

"…but success isn't going to be an option." Phineas said. He then realized his mistake.

"Success isn't an option?" Clewn't wanted to know. "I think you mean…"

" _Yeah, yeah!"_ Phineas said. "I know what I meant. It was just a mistake."

"If we said that success wasn't an option, this would be sending kids a bad message."

Buford tried to push Baljeet through the cannon, but gave up when it was no use.

"I give up!" Buford said. "It's no use!"

" _In the verses_ …" Buford sang, He tried to remember the rest, but forgot the rest. _"Aw_ , I give up!"

" _Vise versus, us…"_ Baljeet tried. _"Hmmm_ , you're right. This is hard it's a tongue twister."

"Told ya!" Buford said. Baljeet glared at him.

"No you didn't!"

"I did in my mind."

"Do I have to keep saying 'in fact?" The 'In fact' elf asked the director. "It's annoying."

"You will if you want to get paid." The elf sighed.

" _Fine. Whatever_!"

Baljeet kissed Wendy. She fell to the floor.

"Sorry." Baljeet apologized.

Baljeet yells as he tries unsuccessfully to climb the conveyor belt. Buford laughs at his struggles. He notices the glares.

"Sorry!"

Candace couldn't get the computer on the sleigh of the list to work. She pounds it in frustration with no such luck.

" _Ugh; stupid computer_!" She looked at the director. "The computer's busted."

"Why don't you tell me before you try to destroy my computer?" The director said. Candace gave out a nervous grin and laugh.

"Sorry."

Wendy twirled into the wall, falling down.

"Sorry." She said as Baljeet helped her up.

While Doofenshmirtz danced, he tripped, and fell onto the floor. Perry smirked.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh, Perry." The doctor told him.

As Buford held Baljeet by the underwear, he lost his grip, and Baljeet fell to the snow.

"Oops." Buford said. "Sorry, Jeet."

The parachute didn't activate, and Baljeet fell to Wendy's roof really fast.

" _Oh my gosh_!" Wendy said. "Baljeet, are you okay?" Baljeet mumbled in the snow, and his parachute activated. "Well, we know it works." Baljeet mumbles again.

Fairy Oddparents: Merry Wishmas

Mr. Turner threw Timmy's sled to the fireplace, but it crashes into the wall instead. Timmy looked up at his dad.

"You need to aim better." He said to him.

"Merry Christmas, AJ." The computer said to him. "I mean, Merry Wishmas."

Nog-Man burts through the wall. Unfortunately Nog-Dog just ran into the wall. Nog-Man looks at him.

"You okay there, Nog-Dog?" Nog-Dog jumped to all of his four paws, and barked in response.

"Let's turn the Wishmas tears to Wishmas tears!" Santa said. "Oops, that's wrong. _Line!_ "

" _Fog-Nog_!" Said Nog-Man. "Oops, I mean _Nog-Fog_!"

"I wanna celebrate Wishmas!" Timmy said. "Not Christmas."

"I thought you wanted to celebrate Christmas." Cosmo said to Timmy. Timmy face palmed himself, realizing his mistake.

"I asked for 200 gallons of…"

" _2,000_!" The director corrected him. Mr. Turner looked at him.

"Right!"

"I asked for…" Mr. Turner looked at the director. "What did I ask for again?"

"…gulf clubs, an SUV…uh…shoot." Mr. Turner cursed.

"….diamond, hope, I meant hope diamond." Said Mr. Turner.

"Happy Chris…" Said Mrs. Claus. "Oh, that's right. It's Thanksgiving, not Christmas. I'll just do it again"

"Lunch is served." Mrs. Claus said. She put down the cookie plate on the table, but tripped, and the cookies went all over Timmy and his dad. "Oops, sorry about that."

"Santa who?" Cosmo asked. "Santa…who?" The director sighed.

"Nog, nog, and…" Mr. Turner said. "I'm all nogged out. I'm not doing this. The director sighed.

"You just had to say one more nog." He told him.

"Well, that's one nog too many."

"Look, if you do this…"

"I know. I'll get paid. I'll do it." The director sighed.

"Right."

American Dad: Dreaming of a White Porsche Christmas

Klaus is crying while reading his script. Roger passes by and notices this.

"What's the matter, fish?" He asked. Klaus turns to him.

"Oh nothing." He said. "I just read the part where I'm included in the family hug. It's so touching und heartwarming. Viewers will be so shocked to see the most hated character on the show gets love for a change. Why can't it be like this in every episode? That's why Christmas is such a wundarbar holiday. It's so filled with warm happy feelings, hope, und miracles."

"Yeah, I read it. The writer must have been too much in a Christmas feeling when the he wrote that. I can tell him to change it if you want." Klaus shakes his head, still teary eyed.

"Nien, it's perfect. Keep it as is." Roger sighed.

"Fine. Consider it my early Christmas present to you."

"Thanks." Roger went off as Klaus resumes reading his script.

"Where's my morning JB?" Stan asks no one.

" _Cut_!" The director shouted. "Stan, it's BJ. What's JB?" Stan shrugged.

"I have no idea.

"It's Justin Beaber! Stan can't survive without seeing his face in the morning apparently." Roger shouted as well. Stan glares at him.

"Shut up, Roger!"

"Hey, Stan." Klaus greeted Stan off screen, pretending to be the other fish. Stan screams.

" _Aaaaaaah,_ you're not supposed to talk." Klaus bursts out laughing.

" _Klaus_!" The director snapped at him.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I was only having a little fun."

"Well, quit it so we can continue filming."

"Okay, you can resume. I'll be good now. No wait…Ja, I'll be good."

Phineas and Ferb: A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas

Kelly stands on Heinz's hand. Unfortunately, her foot is hurting him.

" _Ow_!" Doof yells in pain. "Too much! You're crushing my bones!" Kelly withdraws her foot.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"But you still love her work!" Phineas shouts off-screen. Doof glares at him.

" _Can it, kid_!" He shouted at him.

"Are we really going to put this on the air?" Phineas asked the director after reading the script.

"Yes," The director said. "Yes, we are. And you're going to do as I say if you want to get paid." Phineas gave him a nervous smile.

"Yes, Mr. Director."

As Perry flies into his lair on the Christmas lights, it snaps, and he falls to the floor.

As Baljeet jumps on the calculator buttons, dressed as an elf, he falls to the floor, and hits his head.

" _Careful_ , Jeet!" Buford said. "You're hurt yourself." Baljeet glared at him.

" _Too_ late, Buford."

Phineas tried to shoot the stockings on the fireplace, but the blaster wouldn't work.

" _Uh,"_ Phineas said to the director. "The blaster won't work."

As Perry throw ornaments, he accidently threw one at the cameraman. The cameraman falls to the floor. Perry did a shrug, grinning guiltily.

" _Perry_ ," The director told the platypus. "You're not supposed to throw at the cameraman." He looks at the cameraman. "Scott, are you alright?" Scott groans, but gave him a thumbs- up, then faints again.

Perry tries his holiday blaster, but it wouldn't work ether.

Perry did jumping tricks on the floor. He steps on his tail, and falls to floor.

Perry tosses up candy canes. They fall to floor.

Isabella and the Fireside Girls make snow angels. The FG girls have too much fun that they snow sprayed over her.

" _Whoa, girls_!" She said to them. "Too much! You're spaying snow at me!"

" _Sorry_!" All of the girls apologized at once.

As Isabella twirls the garland like a lasso, it caught her feet, and she fell on her butt in the snow.

The Penguins of Madagascar: The Penguins of Madagascar in a Christmas Caper

" _Chug, chug, chug_!" The penguins cheered as they were chugging out eggnog in a funnel in Rico's mouth. Unfortunately, Rico had too much eggnog, and spat it out.

" _Oops_." Kolowski observed. "Guess that's was too much. _Sorry, Rico_!" Rico began hiccupping.

" _Uh-oh_!" Said the director. "We can't have a hiccupping penguin on film. Rico, when you have no more hiccups, we'll do that scene again. Let do the scenes without Rico!" Rico agreed with a hiccup.

"Missing." Kolowski told Skipper, pointing his flipper at the nutrition facts on the carton.

" _Uh, Kolowski_." Skipper began. "Wrong side." Kowalski looked at it, and laughed nervously. "Well, at least we know the nutrition facts. _Huh, huh? Anybody_? _No?_ " He sighed. "Let's just reshoot this thing."

While Private is walking around the New York streets, he falls and slides all the way to the cart, bumping his head.

" _Sorry_!" Private apologized. "But it's really slippery out this time of year."

Private tried to climb the cart, but is having trouble. When he jumps off the wheel, he falls into the snow.

"Uh, a little help?" He asked.

As Rico, Skipper, and Kowalski follows and imitates the nuns, Rico grabs onto one's robe. The nun looks down and screams. She slaps him.

"Get away from me you pervert!" She shouted.

" _Rico_!" Shouted the director. "This is a children's short. Please, behave!" Rico smiles and gives a nervous laugh.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

As they were going over to the trashcan, Rico goes a bit too far, sliding into the street, crashing into a car.

" _Sorry!_ " Rico called.

The snowman's head falls off, revealing to be Skipper.

As Skipper slaps Rico's butt, no peppermints come out.

"Rico, did you eat the peppermints?" Rico shrugs, laughing nervously. The director did a face palm.

"I knew I should've did fake peppermints." He said to himself.

As Mr. Chew runs into the ribbon with the candy cane, he was supposed to fly back, but didn't.

As Skipper jumps off of the Christmas tree, he falls to the ground instead.

Rico, Skipper, and Kolowski tries to climb the Christmas tree, but fall from tree branch to tree branch back onto the ground. They all groan in pain.

" _See_?" Private piped up off-screen. "Getting onto things is hard then it looks." He notices that he was getting glares. "Sorry!"

Ted hugs the penguins, but did it too strong. Each of the penguins turned blue.

" _Too much_!" Private choked. Ted lightens his grip, making them find their breaths.

" _Oops_!" He said to them. " _Sorry_!"

As the animals sang the finale on the penguin's habitat, they all fall down. Some nearest the water, fell in.

"Well, let's face it." Skipper told the director. "You have put a horde of animals on a tiny platform. Obviously, _something_ will go wrong!"

SpongeBob: It's a SpongeBob Christmas

Patchy drives his van, and it almost runs over the bunnies. The bunnies angrily yells at him.

" _Oops_!" Patchy apologized. "Sorry, bunnies."

Patchy falls off the narrow road. Patchy flies out. He flies over and lands on rock where Patchy falls.

"You are as bad as SpongeBob." The bird chirped.

"Shut up, bird!" Patchy just said to him.

" _Ooooh_ ; that's not in the Christmas spirit, Patchy."

SpongeBob makes the machine throw fruitcakes at the robot SpongeBob, but they hit Santa too.

" _SpongeBob!_ " Santa shouted. SpongeBob stops.

" _Oops!"_ The sponge laughed nervously. "I'm still on the nice list, right Santa?"

As SpongeBob skips merrily above Sandy's house, he falls, and rolls down hill.

The stick couldn't hold up the box any longer, and falls to the ground.

SpongeBob couldn't swallow all of the fruitcakes, and starts to choke.

"Uh, we have a choking sponge here!" Plankton yells.

As SpongeBob offers the fish the plate of fruitcakes, he trips, fruitcake falling on ground.

"Well, now we don't want them." One of the fish said.

As SpongeBob fumbles with the keys, they fall to the ground.

SpongeBob throws the fruitcake to fish in parade float. Unfortunately, it spatters all over his face.

" _Oops_!" SpongeBob apologizes to him. "Sorry about that. You were supposed to catch it!"

SpongeBob throws the fruitcake in parade float. The fish driver catches it, stumbles with it, and it falls out of his fins.

"Oh, shoot." The fish curses.

After the truck falls, the back doors were supposed to open, letting out its prisoner. It didn't.

" _Help_!" Came a voice, pounding the doors. "It won't open!"

Patchy tries to pull out the fork from the tire, but it wouldn't budge.

"This stupid for is stuck!" The pirate cried.

"Maybe it's the fork in the tire." Potty suggested. "Only those who are worthy can pull it out." Patchy glares at the parrot.

"Shut it, bird!"

" _Oooooh_ , _yep_ , Patchy really _has_ last his Christmas spirit."

"Don't make me cook you into a Christmas parrot, bird."

SpongeBob tries to flush Plankton down toilet, but the flush wouldn't work. SpongeBob looks at the director.

"Uh, Mr. Director Guy?" He spoke. "The flusher won't work."

As Patrick carries SpongeBob, he drops him accidently.

"Sorry, SpongeBob!" Patrick apologizes.

Patrick slaps too hard on SpongeBob's back, and SpongeBob falls on ground.

"Sorry, SpongeBob!" Patrick said.

The polar bear pounds on Patchy's head too hard. Patchy screams in pain, rubbing his neck. The bear smiles innocently at him.

"This is what you get for working with animals." Patchy said.

"Hey, what about me?" Potty asked. "I'm an animal!"

"You're a puppet, Potty, and you're no butter!"

"Ooh, burn!" Santa told the parrot.

The SpongeBob robot couldn't open the doors.

"The doors' stuck!" Plankton yells.

Santa is supposed to fly off in his sleigh, but it stayed on the ground.

"Uh, my sleigh's still on the ground." Santa said.

Patrick falls off on the back of Santa's sleigh.

Patrick scares Santa with the net, and it forses them to crash. Santa lays uncounces, as Patrick gets up.

"You okay, guys?" The director wanted to know.

"Well, now we know Patrick's getting coal for Christmas." Mr. Krabs said. "I think he killed Santa."

As Patchy flatters to the ground, he falls to the ground.


End file.
